Simon Morris
This article may contain spoilers. One of the main trio of the webcomic. A twelve-year old boy in the sixth grade, Simon is the stepson of Bradley Thorne, and is also known by his super-identity Everywhere Kid. He is also the famous protege/sidekick of the superhero Everywhere. Personality Though with a penchant for foul language and at times rude, as well as hyper and loud, Simon has genuine concern for the well-being of others. Such as when Bradley left to locate and/or fight the supervillain Quinton he stated that he was fearful for Bradley's safety, even though Bradley was more experienced in fightinghttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1218609/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-20/ . Simon also displays a flirtatious/playful side, as seen with him and Sergiohttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1222989/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-23/ . He shows a disregard for academic affairs such as school or homework, and berates Sergio for his scholarly preferenceshttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1220337/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-21/ . He likes video games, taking photos, and mathhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/about/ . Simon also displays a wisdom beyond his years with the caution he exercises in using his ability and an understanding of the danger superheroics poseshttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1093726/m-a-o-h-ch-2-page-21/ . Appearance Simon has light skin and large brown eyes, with spiky white-blonde hair. He has 1 piercing on his left ear and three smaller piercings on his right ear. Simon typically wears bright-colored clothing, and is often seen in hoodies and shorts. His superhero apparel consists of a one-piece suit with an attatched hood that exposes his hair and mouth but covers his eyes in outlined lenses. This hood conforms to his face and shows his eyebrows' expression. The blue fingerprint emblem the Everywheres share is emblazoned on Simon's chest and he wears white elbow-length gloves that have a blue stripe coming up from the middle finger to the tips and these gloves also have a blue border close to the elbow end. Simon wears a blue belt with two blue pouches attatched, one of which contains a pink cellphone. The leggings part of his costume end in stirrups which are covered up in knee-high boots that are white with a blue stripe coming up to the end, with blue borders around the toe and close to the end of the boots. The soles of these boots are black. Superpower Simon has an adeptness with teleportation, an ability only shared with his stepfather, Bradleyhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/about/ . His ability, just like Everywhere's, manifests itself as blue rays and spheres of lighthttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/884377/m-a-o-h-page-8/ http://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/936882/m-a-o-h-page-23/ . The limits to this ability are unknown at this time. This, combined with his experience in fighting, allows Simon to have increased proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. His teleportation abilities largely contribute to his exceptional appetite, which fuels the effectiveness of his powerhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1081899/m-a-o-h-ch-2-page-15/ . Relationships Sergio Carter/The Young Gentleman - A good friend, whom Simon tends to tease about his crush on his alter-ego. They met through a scheduled play-date when their mentors had to work together against the villain Magnatist (It is assumed or implied that the actual name is Magmatist). Nilus - Another good friend and fellow masked vigilante. Simon occasionally finds himself trying to calm down Nilus from making rash decisionshttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1218609/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-20/ , and respects her (when she isn't trying to claim his stuff as hers, of course). Dr.Bradley Thorne/Everywhere -Simon's stepfather and mentor, who sometimes allows Simon to work with him as a team when the situation isn't overly hazardoushttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1213449/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-19/ . Though he doesn't always act like it, Simon assuredly cares for him. Julius/The Gentleman- Sergio's caretaker and legal guardianhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1047524/m-a-o-h-ch-2-page-3/ . Simon is creeped out by Julius' home and vampiric naturehttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/876239/m-a-o-h-page-2/. Samekh- It is unknown at this time if Simon has any ties to him, though he occassionally serves as the children's babysitterhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1063470/m-a-o-h-ch-2-page-9/ . Unknown Woman- Seen in a picture frame along with a man that looks similar to Bradley. It is alluded to that she could be Simon's mother, but it is unknownhttp://www.minoractsofheroism.com/comics/1199442/m-a-o-h-ch-3-page-12/ . Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes